A trip to the Kaiba Corp
by Korra Morgenstern7
Summary: Chazz had a secret, a secret which he uncovered that he can help Alexis. And the secret is that his dad is ... Seto Kaiba. Now the holidays are coming and he wants to spend time with his parents. But that is impossible when Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Zane, Bastion and Atticus go with him. How will they have fun in the Kaiba Corp? Chazz/Alexis later.
1. Chapter 1

Chazz was walking through the corridors of Duel Academy. He was wearing his Obelisk Blue uniform. He was walking towards the Chancellor's office. He took a deep breath, he tried to be calm, but it was impossible. He opened the door and entered. There was Chancellor, sitting at his desk. And Alexis was standing in front of it. "Mr. Princeton." Chancellor says. "What are you doing here?"

"Chancellor, Alexis is not guilty, I went to the Abandoned dorm look for my friend, Atticus. I, not Alexis." He walked over to the room and stood beside her. She was staring at him, shocked. She knew that Chazz loves her, but that he give up the Duel Academy for her !? He is not normal! "Alexis is just a good friend, she was defending me. It's my fault, throw me out." He said firmly.

The Chancellor was suspiciously watching him. "If so," he said, and turned to the screen of his computer. There was turned on something like a camera. And there was Alexis."What's Miss Rhodes doing on this video by surveillance cameras from abandoned dorm? You're also in trouble, sir Princeton. But for now you go."

"No!" Chazz yelled. "If you want to throw her out, you must throw out and me."

"But she's the one who's guilty, she needs to be thrown out." Chancellor says.

"But she-" Chazz starts, but Alexis interrupted him. "Chazz, stop it." She turned back to the Chancellor. "It's my fault and I do not want you to punish him because he was a good friend."

"Very good." The Chancellor said. "Chazz, go, I'll handle this with Mrs. Rhodes."

Chazz sent last menacing look to the chancellor and turned his head toward Alexis. "Do not worry, just stay here. I'll handle this, and you're going to stay here. I promise. And The Chazz never breaks his promises!" He said firmly, but Alexis could not imagine how that was possible. But she knew that Chazz would do anything for her, but that was what was bothering her.

 _ **The next day, the classroom ...**_

Alexis was nervous, this is her last day at the Duel Academy, she could not keep track of what Crowler was speaking. She looked at Chazz, who was sitting close to her. All morning he was smiling and did not seem at all nervous, strange. If he had a plan, or he's bluffing or he does not care about her? Well, we will certainly find out soon enough. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, all the lights went out, the door of the classroom opened wide, and from there the strong wind blew. All students immediately looked there. There was a black figure. But it was too dark to recognize anyone who he was. Then, when the lights came on, all the students opened their mouths and eyes when they saw who it was. Alexis recognized him, of course. He was tall and had broad shoulders. There he was standing none other than Seto Kaiba himself. All dropped an exclamation of surprise. He was wearing his famous white coat and his hands were crossed on his chest and on his left hand was duel disk.

"HA!?" Crowler cried. "Seto Kaiba!?"

"Yes." Kaiba said with his normal, slightly rude voice. "I know who I am." He said, and went deeper into the room. He seemed young, except for his face. His face was what tipped that he actually was 34 years old. (Chazz is 16 here) All students were still watching him. Around were whispering; "Is this real Seto Kaiba?" "What the world's best duelist is doing here?" "Is it fake?"

Kaiba stood before them. "Who is here Alexis Rhodes?" He asked. All students looked toward Alexis. She stood up. She had never been so nervous in all her life. But she had to keep a straight face. "I'm Alexis."

Kaiba smiled slightly. "Good, I heard you're going to be thrown out of my Academy. Well," he said, and turned on his duel disk. "Let's see what are really your skills." The whole classroom shocked. "I accept." Alexis said, and lowered down. She turned on her duel disk. Alexis firmly stood a few meters away from him. "Duel" They both yelled.

 **1st Turn Alexis-4000**

"I'll go first." Alexis said. "I summon, Etoile Cyber, _**(common, EARTH Warrior / Effect Monster, 4, 1200/1600)**_ in defense mode."

 **2nd Turn Kaiba-4000**

"Not bad," Kaiba said. "But not good enough. I summon, Worse Raider. _**(common, DARK Beast-Warrior / Normal Monster, 4, 1900/1200)**_ In attack mode! And now, destroy her Etoile Cyber!" Worse Raider ran and destroyed her Etoile Cyber.

 **3rd Turn Alexis-4000**

"I summon, Cyber Gymnast _**(Common, EARTH Warrior / Normal Monster, 4, 800/1800)** _ in attack mode. And now, I will activate his special ability. When he is summoned, one of your monster in attack mode is destroyed. A now, Cyber Gymnast, destroy Worse Rider!" That is what happened. But Kaiba did not look puzzled or angry.

 **4th Turn Kaiba-4000**

"I summon Luster Dragon _ **(Common, WIND Dragon / Normal, 4, 1900/1600)**_ in attack mode. And now, destroy her Cyber Gymnast" Luster Dragon destroyed Cyber Gymnast and Alexis lost 800 life points. "I am finishing my turn and set one card face down."

 **5th Turn Alexis-3200**

"I activate Pot of Greed and dragging two new cards!" Alexis smiled as she pulled out what she needed. "I summon Gemini Elf _**(Ultra Rare Earth Spellcaster / Normal Monster, 4, 1900/900)**_ in attack mode! Attack Luster Dragon!" Both monsters are destroyed and both lost their life points.

 **6th Turn Kaiba-2100**

"Impressive. Maybe you worth to stay at the Academy. But one good turn is not enough! I summon Kaiser Sea Horse _**(Super Rare, LIGHT Sea Serpent / Effect Monster, 4, 1700/1650)** _ But I will not attack yet."

 **7th Turn Alexis-1300**

"I activated trap card Call of the Haunted. I am returning from the graveyard Gemini Elf _ **(Ultra Rare Earth Spellcaster / Normal Monster, 4, 1900/900)**_ And now, destroy Kaiser Sea Horse!"

"Not so fast!" Kaiba yelled. "I've activated my trap Ring of Destruction!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Ring came around Gemini Elf's neck and destroyed it.

Alexis muttered something under her breath. "I put two cards face down and that's it."

 **8th Turn Kaiba-2100**

"I summon Blade Knight **(common, Light, 4, 1600/1000)** Kaiser Sea Horse! Destroy one of her face down card!" Kaiser Sea Horse destroyed Alexis'es left card.

 **9th Turn Alexis-900**

"I put one card face down and summon Cyber Prima **(Rare, Light Warrior / Normal Monster, 6, 2300/1600)** Now! Attack Blade Knight!" Cyber Prima destroyed Blade Knight.

 **10th Turn Kaiba-1600**

"I summon Vampire Lord (Rare, Dark Worrior / Zombie Monster, 5, 2000/1500) in attack mode, and that's it."

 **11th Turn Alexis-900**

Alexis wonder why he did not attack her. But she had to take a chance. "Cyber Prima! Destroy Vampire Lord!" It destroyed the Vampire Lord, but he suddenly appeared again. "How?" Alexis asked herself.

"Do not you know anything about vampires? They are immortal, you cann't so easily destroy someone who has already been destroyed." He sneered. "And I'm losing just 100 life points.

 **12th Turn Kaiba-1500**

Kaiba smiled evil. "First, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! That destroys your two face down cards."

"Oh no."

"I'm not even close to over. Now, I will sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse and Vampire Lord."

"What?" Alexis'es eyes shine with fear.

"So I can summon this! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The whole room stared at one of the rarest monsters in the world. "Be hold, my Graet beast!" Kaiba yelled and pointed his hand in Alexis. All in the classroom went blind from a large light. When the light disappeared, they saw Alexis as she kneels on the floor. After several moments she stood up. "I am sorry that I lost." She said. "But it was a good duel. I'll never forget this."

"You're a good duelist." Kaiba said. "So, you're staying at the academy."

"Really?!" Alexis shouted.

"I just said it." Kaiba said and turned to leave when a voice hailed him. "Hey, Mr. Kaiba!" Jaden shouted. "Can I duel you?"

"I have not had the time to." Kaiba said, not looking at him.

"Ooohhh, stay!" Someone yelled. Soon everyone in the classroom joined him. "St-ayyy! St-ayyy! St-ayy!"

Kaiba could not resist. He got used to people adore him, but these are his students at his academy. "That would be great." Crowler said. "You can teach and talk about how awesome you are."

"I'll think about it." Kaiba said. "I'll stay in my villa on the other side of the island." He turned and walked away. Alexis was standing a few seconds, then she remembered Chazz. How he persuaded Seto Kaiba to come and duel her? In any case, she needs to thank him. But Chazz was no longer at his place, he went through the same door that passed Kaiba. She ran toward him. After a few minutes, she finally found him in the yard. But he was not alone, he was talking to Kaiba. Alexis hid behind a tree. "... Thank you for allowing Alexis to stay." Chazz said.

"She deserved it. She's a good duelist." Kaiba replied.

"Anyway thank you for coming, she ... She means a lot to me." Chazz said honestly.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." Chazz looked down, kind of sad. "You want me to stay, do not you?" Kaiba asked. Chazz just nodded, still not looking at him. "Okay, I'll stay." Kaiba relented.

"Really ?!" Chazz suddenly looked up, he was very happy. "But Kaiba Corpor-"

"Hey, you're a lot more important than Kaiba Corporation." Kaiba said, smiling. Chazz hugged him. "It's just ..." he began. Alexis wondered whether he was crying. "... I so missed you, Dad."

"Yes, I know." Kaiba said and let his grip around him. "I have to go now, tomorrow we can hang out after your classes."

"Yes, that would be great!" Chazz exclaimed. "Thanks, Dad. See you later!" Alexis waited for Kaiba to went, and when she was certain that he will not hear, she ran for the Chazz. "Chazz Princeton! What the hell!?"Chazz quickly turned. Alexis ran to him. "Oh, hey, Lex."

"Don't you to me, 'Oh, hey, Lex'!" She yelled.

"Ha?"

"Do not play dumb. You just called Seto Kaiba 'Dad'. And you embraced him. You. And now, talk."

"Lexi, I will explain everything to you, can you first sit down?"

As the bench was just a few meters away, Alexis shrugged and the two of them sat down. "Okay, explain to me."

Chazz sighed. "That's true, he's my dad."

"What?!" She yelled.

"Well didn't you mean it?"

"Well, I did. But why did not you ever tell anybody?"

"I did not think it was necessary."

"But ... I thought I am your best friend."

"You know you are Lexi." He said quickly, as if he did not have to think about the answer.

"Wait, why your last name is Princeton?"

"Because if people at the academy knew that he is my dad, they would be afraid of me and respect me."

"But they're doing it. And you love it."

"Yes, but I want them to do it because of myself, not because of who my dad is."

"Okay, I somehow can understand it." She said, but she sounded somewhat disappointed.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"It's not just 'okay'. You're not supposed to lie. At least not to me."

Ok, I will no longer lie. I promise. "

"And ... How's home? Do you live in the manor? Does it have 60 floors? Can you enter into Kaiba Corporation? Do you have pool? Do you have room full decks? Do you have Duel arena? can you free enter into Kaibaland? Are you more on mom or dad? Do you have yacht? Is the island named after you? Are your mom and dad divorced? Do you have jet-pack? can you use it? Does your mother call you 'Chazzy'? Do you have a pet there?

"My mom likes to call it palace, no, yes, yes, maybe, yes, yes, both of them, yes, no yet, no yes, perhaps, yes, no."

"And ... Is your mother also duelist?"

"Yes. You certainly heard of her, Mai Kaiba. But you surely know her as 'Mai Valentine'."

"Of course I did. She was in the Battle City finals, is not it?"

"Yes. In fact, and now she often goes to tournaments, about 2-3 times in two months."

"Just so you know, if my parents are Seto Kaiba and Mai Valentine, I would boast myself."

"Well I do not do it."

"Well, I'm glad that you admitted it to me. BTW, will you go home for the holidays next week?"

"HA! That's really true!" they heard a voice behind them. There were standing Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Atticus and Zane. Of course, Jaden was one who shouted.

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled. "We should stay hidden until they finish talking."

"It seemed as if they had finished." Jaden said.

"You fool!" Chazz yelled. "Have you ever heard of privacy ?!"

"Of course, dude." Jaden smiled widely. "It's the awesome!" He went to Chazz and tried to hug him, but of course that he just could not. "How many times do I have to tell you ?! without hugging !"

"Yes, yes, wait, Alexis was mentioning some holidays next week." All had a stupid look on their faces. Jade wondered why he never knows what it is about. "This is a free week because next week Domino maintains re Battle City. Thatstudents can go there and look. Of course, those who can get there." Atticus explains. "I already know how I'll get there." He added.

"How?" Syrus asked.

"I have a relationship."

"What relationship?"

"My good friend Chazzy." Atticus smiled.

"I do not remember that I called you." Chazz said suspicious.

"Oh, then ... Can I go with you?" Atticus asked using sweet eyes.

"Of course, dude." Chazz even smiled a little.

"Can you take us?" Jaden asked. "Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"Under one condition." Chazz said.

"What's that?"

"Shut up! If you once again say 'please' and I will throw you out of the helicopter!"

"Super!" Jaden yelled.

"Zane," Syrus asked. "Will you go?"

"I am not for some trips." He answered.

"But Zane," Alexis said. "Kaiba Corporation created Duel Disks. And Duel Arenas. You can see there the first Duel Disk."

"Wait," Chazz said. "I first have to call Dad and ask can you go." He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. All gathered around him. There was ringing for a few seconds. "Hey, Dad." Chazz greets.

"Hey, Chazz. Why are you calling?"

"I've been thinking. Can a few of my... friends go with us?"

"Yeah ... I guess. Should I call the blimp or helicopter?"

Chazz briefly looked at his 'friends'. "Blimp."

"Okay. I now have to go."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Yay!" Jaden exclaimed. "We're going to Domino City!" Please review


	2. Chapter 2

"We're going to Domino! We're going to Domino! We're going to Domino! We're going to Domino!" Jaden was shouting non-stop. It was the next week and now he and Syrus were packing for their holiday in Domino.

"Um, Jaden, can you please stop?" Syrus asked and put his shirt in green coffer.

"I'm sorry! I'm just very excited!" Jaden cried.

"I know you are Jaden. Have you packed?"

"Of course I did." He said, holding up his red coffer, but everything turned out from it. "Oh, come on!" Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, there was Alexis. "Hey guys."

"Hey Alexis!" Jaden greets.

"Chazz said that we're going tomorrow morning. 8:00 am in front of the Obelisk Blue dorm."

"So early!"

"Do not be a baby Jaden! By the way, can you tell it to Bastion? I can't find him."

"No problem, Lexi," Jaden replied. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. Bye!" She greets the boys and went on.

"So, what you wanna do first when we come there?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we see Yugi!"

"Yeah, right." They quickly fell asleep and were dreaming about Domino. The night passed very fast.

* * *

Syrus woke up first, of course. He shook his head and put on his glasses. "Jaden! Wake up! It's 7:30! We have to go!"

"Just five more minutes Sy." He said half sleeping.

"Jaden! Time to go to Domino!"

"What!? Domino! That's today!? Why didn't you wake me up!?" He shouted and jumped from his bed and ran to the door. "Jaden! You can't go in your pajamas!" Syrus shouted behind him. He immediately stopped. "Right..." They clothed and went to the blue dorm. There already were Alexis, Chazz, Bastion, Zane and Atticus. "Hey, guys, are we late?" Jaden asked.

"No." Alexis said. In that moment came a big wind and almost blew of their heads. A big Kaiba-Corp blimp slowly lowered on the ground. A stairs were down and they could enter in. Then a few men came. "We have came to take your luggage."

"Sure!" Jaden shouted and threw his coffer on some of the men and pushed him away and first climbed at the blimp. Then Alexis gently gave her blue coffer to one man and boarded in. Then Chazz, then Atticus, then Syrus, then Bastion and then Zane. The blimp was very nice, very expensive. With a lot of sofas that costed like 40 000$! A coffee machine, juice machine... "How cool!" Jaden shouted and threw himself on one of the sofas and put his legs on a mini table. "Is there anything you want mr. Yuki?" One of the servants asked.

"Woww! okay, I would want; 3 chocolate shakes, wait, not, 4 chocolate shakes, one vanilla ice cream with colorful crumbs, dressing, some sweets... And then I want 45 pretzels and-"

"Okay, Jaden, that's enough!" Chazz said. "Make yourselves comfortable." Then he turned to one of the servants. "Where's my dad?"

"Right here." They heard voice from the right. Kaiba was sitting at the table with his laptop turned on.

"Hey dad!" Chazz greeted him happily. He wanted to hug him but he would be embarrassed in front of his friends. And it seemed like Kaiba figured that out. "Please met my friends." Kaiba sat up form the table and came closer.

"Good day, Mr. Kaiba." Zane said and shake hand to him. He accepted it. "I'm Zane Truesdale. Big fan." Although he was really excited, he was still calm.

"Hy, I'm Bastion Misawa. It was amazing to watch your duel. And I have a pretty big list of questions for you if you have some time."

"I do. But later. I first want to know all of you." Kaiba said and looked and Atticus and he came closer. "Hay! I'm Atticus! Alexis'es big brother and Chazz'es best friend! You are so coooolllll!"

"And you seem too. And who are you?" He looked at Syrus.

"Umm.. Hay, I'm Syrus Truesdale. Can I use your bathroom?" Kaiba pointed his finger on the left corridor and Syrus fast ran there.

"And you are Alexis Rhodes I believe?"

"Yeah. That's me. It was honor to duel you."

"Um, Chazz," Kaiba turned to him. "Who's the guy who tries to ate couch?"

"That's Jaden." He sighted.

Kaiba smirked a little bit. "He does reminds me a lot of Mutt. He was- he does eat everything."

"Is that the one who mom invited at our place and he bit the cook?"

"Yeah." He sighted. _'It's hard to be polite. At least it's easier to be polite to children. Not some adult damnass.'_ "So, make yourselves comfortable." He said and sat across Jaden who was eating so much that he didn't notice him. WHen he looked up, his ice cream fell on the floor. "Oh my God!" _'Uhh, not that 'God' guy again.'_ Kaiba thought. "I'm so big fan!" Jaden shouted. In that moment, Bastion sat near Kaiba and asked: "Can you answear my guestions now?"

"Sure. Whatever." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Great!" Bastion exclaimed. While his friends were questioning his dad with their stupid questions, Alexis came to Chazz and asked: "Can you show my your room. I guess you have one here, right?"

"Yeah. Let's go. It's pretty bored here anyway." They started to walk, but Chazz immediately noticed that something was wrong with Alexis. "Would you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's just... I still can't believe that you lied to me."

He sighted. "How many times I have to so I'm sorry? I really am Lex. Believe me."

"Okay, let's find that out. Tell me another thing that you didn't tell anyone at the academy."

"Hmmm.. Um... Well, I have a younger sister." (he hasn't brothers)

"What a holly crap!?"

"Please can you be more quiet?" He asked.

"Sorry." She whispered. "What a holly crap?! Another lie? I thought I know you." She looked down, kind of sad. "I thought I'm your best friend. But it's clear that I don't know you at all."

He turned to face her and put his hands on her shoulders. "It's not about you. It's about me. My life is well, very complicated. I am the one who chose to don't tell you. Or to tell anybody. I chose that." He whispered that last words.

"But, why you don't want people to know you? Why are you hiding youself?" She asked quetly.

"I- I just don't know! Okay?! I like that way."

She didn't want to argue anymore, so she changed the subject. "So... Sister? Huh?"

"Yeah..." He smiled. "Kisara. She is a little devil."

Alexis laughed. "I bet she kicks you all the time."

"Think whatever you want."

* * *

 ** _Domino..._**

The blimp was flying near Kaiba Corp. The big building was as high as Heven. "Wow! What a look!" Jaden shouted. Everyone were looking throuh the big windows. Kaiba just waas standing near with his arms crossed on his chest. Chazz came to him and said: "It's really interesting to watch normal dorks being so excited to something so normal."

"That's my son." ' _I hope Mai didn't invited those losers at our place again_.' He thought. After a few mintes later they flew down beside Kaiba's extra big manor. When they came out, there were greeted by non-other than Mai Kaiba herself. She was looking like her husband- young. She was still wearing purple skirt and top-shirt. Only thing that uncoverd her were lines on her face. But she was still beautiful. She was just 34. (Chazz is 16) She is not that old. Beside her was standing a girl who looked like fourteen. With long, light hair and blue eyes. Alexis immediately recognized her big hero, and couldn't wait to know her. The Kaiba manor was huge, like it had 4 floors the least. Thre was a fontane in the shape of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon between beautiful garden. "This place is awesome!" Jaden shouted. "I didn't know that Chazz lives in the palace."

"Chazzy!" Mai exclaimed and immediately pinched Chazz'es cheek. "Mom! You are embarrassing me! Again!"

 _'She really hasn't borders. That's way I married her.'_ "Mai! Stop embarrassing the child!"

"Then I'm just gonna embarresst you!" She shouted and hugged him. He thanked the God in who he didn't believe that no one was paying attention to them. "I'll let you go now." She whispered in his ear. "But you are all mine tonight."

"Hey! You must be Alexis!" Kisara shouted and pointed to Alexis. "Yes, I am. And you must be Kisara."

"Yup! you are that girl whose picture Chazz has under his pillow."

Alexis blushed though it was obvious. "Really?"

"Yup! He has your pictures all around his room and he even-" But Chazz put his hand on her mouth. "Okay, Kisara that will be enough."

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis woke up in the luxury room at the Kaiba mansion. The room was colored in blue and was almost big as her whole apartment back home. She got out of the huge bed and came to the large closet to put on some cloths. She chose a blue top shirt and shorts. She looked at herself at the mirror. "Hhhmm..." She mumbled. "Maybe this clothes is too artie? I think, these are very rich people. Maybe this wasn't propriete to wear? She rather put on trousers and a common T-shirt. Now she looked a bit more normal. She heard knocking on the door and ran to open it. There was standing one maid. "Good morning Miss Rhodes."

"'Morning." Alexis said.

"I came to wash your cloths and to tell you to go to the breakfast."

"Um, okay. Tnx." She said as she walked out of room and realized that she had no idea where the dining room was. So she just started walking hoping to find it. After a few minutes of endless searching butler told her where to go. Finally, she entered. The room was really big and well decored. But Alexis didn't bother, she was too hungry. At the on of the table, was sitting her hero. Mai Kaiba. (I know that Mrs. Mai Kaiba doesn't sounds good but when you repeat it for a few times it will sound better) She was in her purple housecoat, in her mouth was a cigarette and in her hand was a magazine. When she noticed Alexis, she put her magazine down. "Hey, 'morning honey. Have a sit."

 _'OMG!'_ Alexis thought. She came closer and sat beside Mai. She was really nervous. "So... No one came yet?" Alexis asked, not knowing what other to say.

"Boys..." Was all what Mai had said.

"I just want you to know, that I'm your big fan."

"Tnx."

"You inspired me to start dueling. I watched all your dules."

"Cool, if you have a question, just ask. I'm pretty board anyway."

"So, I have a lot of questions. Some of them may not be... Oh..."

"Comfortable?"

"Yes."

"That's ok. I like that."

"So, how old were you when you got married?"

"Eighteen." (she and Kaiba are the same age)

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess because Seto proposed me and I became pregnant." She said simply.

"How's your love life?"

For this question Mai's eyes opened a bit. "One word: AMAZING."

"I don't think I wanna know details. How often do you go to shopping?"

"Every day."

"Wowowww..."

"Hey, you can't say I can't afford that."

"Yeah, 'cause your husband is a multi-millionaire."

"Um, first- he is a multi-billionarie. And I can use almost all of his bank-accounts."

"Okay... Though I don't know how you managed to do that."

"Believe me, every man has weakness." Mai winked to her.

"Okay, before, when I was watching you old duels, you were non-stop saying 'hon', or 'sweetheart', or something similar. Why did you stop? You were famous about that."

"Um... Well, Seto didn't like when I was calling other men 'sweetheart' cause he's my only darling..." She sighed as she fell deep in romantic thoughts.

"But you were famous for that." Alexis said.

"Hey, being Seto Kaiba's wife is way more famous than calling people by cute nicknames. Back when we started relationship, we were at some magazine every day. Ya know, those 'wild nights' stories and similar. Even once, some paparazzi caught a picture of us when we were having sex. Don't ask me how he did that, our room is on the third floor."

"Maybe a bit too much information for me."

"BTW, why are you wearing so much cloths? Don't you have some skirt or something?"

"Well, I do. But I thought that would be unpropriete to wear because..."

"Because we are snobs?" Mai asked, she saw that Alexis was suffering to answer to this. "Don't worry. After all, that's true."

In that moment, Chazz walked into the room. He was wearing grey t-shirt and trousers. His hair was more messy than usual. "Hi, mom. Hi, Lex."

"Hi Chazz!" The both of them greeted him at the same time.

"Mom, I thought you stopped smoking." He said as he noticed a cigarette in his mother's hand and sat beside Alexis.

"Njjeeehhh." Mai shrugged her shoulders.

"Where's dad?" Chazz asked.

"What do you think?" Mai asked rethoricaly.

"Work."

"But he said that he'll take you all around KaibaCorp. afternoon."

"Yay!"

"Hey! What's up?" They heard a voice as Jaden came in, still in his pajamas.

"Mom," Chazz said and frowned a bit. "remember Jaden?"

"Oh, yeah, the guy whose hair looks like Kuriboh." Mai said and a smoke flue out of her nose.

"'Morning Mrs. Kaiba!" Jaden greeted. "What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want the cook will serve." Mai said.

"Ohhh... It's like Heaven."

 **LATER IN KAIBA CORPORATION...**

"And this is first Duel disk." Kaiba finished his explaining as they all were in KaibaCorp's room where they saw dueling arenas, duel disks and some really super rare cards. _'It was so amazing!'_ Alexis thought. But she realized that something was wrong with Chazz. She thought he was happy to spend some time with his dad. But his head was lowered down and he didn't speak. Kaiba started walking and everyone followed him, except Alexis. She grabbed Chazz'es hand and pushed him closer. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said and tried to follow the others but Alexis was stubborn.

"You do realize that I won't let you until you tell me. Don't you remember our talk yesterday?"

Chazz sighed. "Fine. You know how my dad's deck is based only on most powerful monsters?" She nodded. _'Like everyone know that.'_ "Well, my deck was almost the same, he helped me built my that deck, and he was proud how powerful it was, so if he finds out that I have Ojamas, well, he'll be more then disappointed." He looked down.

"But you still have your Arm Dragons. And those Union monsters." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but still."

"Even if you do have Ojamas I think would still be proud of you." Alexis said and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Then you don't know him the way I do." Chazz said.

"If that bothers you so much, then just don't tell him."

"I am afraid that someone else will tell him. Jaden for example."

"I don't know what else to tell you. I still think that it won't matter to him. Stay strong." She said and kissed his cheek. Chazz'es face turned totally red. 'Alexis kissed!' That was the only thought in his head for the rest of the day.


End file.
